


Guitar

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Mayday stares at Kul Fyra's guitar.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa i know it's short but last one tonight

Mayday stared at Kul Fyra's guitar. 

She knew it's technically hers now, but she can't accept that.

It will always be Kul Fyra's guitar to her.


End file.
